


Hope and Faith

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [17]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Hope, Love, One Word Prompts, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Janeway examining the differences between hope and faith





	Hope and Faith

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 21: Word Prompt: Hope
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)

I once had faith that we would get home. Gradually, that faith I held slowly morphed into hope. In the beginning I was certain we would get home one day, our journey long but our goal simple. Now I can only wish for my crew to see home again. The goal is starting to feel less and less of a guarantee. At least the guarantee that this generation of crew will see their loved ones again. I'm sure Tuvok and Vorik will tell our adventurous tale well to Starfleet HQ. But this was one story I hoped to tell myself. 

Hope is all we have here in the Delta Quadrant. Hope we will make it through, hope that the next species we come across is friendly. Hope we can be happy with our lives floating through space. 

That's the different between hope and faith I guess. Before I left on assignment to the badlands, I had hoped I was going to marry Mark. That we would start a family and that we would live out our lives on Earth. 

I can only hope Mark has moved on, finding happiness in his world because I certainly have. I never hoped to fall in love with my first officer. But I have faith that I could never love anyone as deeply as I love him. 

There in truth lies the difference. Hope implies a held reserve, where as faith you know for a fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another drabble for the month. Comments and Kudos give me joy, thanks for reading!


End file.
